


他與他潮溼的惡夢

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 他已經連續作了好幾天的惡夢，這幾天都心不在焉。但他思考了兩秒，最後還是沒有告訴男友。





	他與他潮溼的惡夢

**Author's Note:**

> ※微性描寫（真的超短）

2021正月的這裡非常地潮溼，天空灰濛濛的，肯定是下過雨的，在他酣眠的夜晚。柏油路一片潮溼，他睡眼惺忪地打開窗戶，看見的是灰色的天空，細小的雨滴讓視野不佳，只覺得有誰抹上了灰色，顏料沾了太多水，不是夜晚的黑，更不是暴風雨來時的深灰，而是柔軟的、憂鬱的、濕潤的灰。

他已經連續作了好幾天的惡夢，這幾天都心不在焉。早晨起床什麼事也不想做，明明工作一點進展都沒有，他卻只想趴在窗邊，看著遠處的小山。那裡已經被白灰色的雲籠罩，似乎正下著滂沱大雨，而這裡卻十分安靜，連雨滴落在屋簷的聲音都聽不見。

他拼命地伸出手，半個身體都在外面，指尖卻只覺得冰涼，細軟的雨連髮絲都不如，無法留下什麼印象。

「你在做什麼？」

身後傳來的聲音讓他嚇得回頭，幸好一隻手還撐在窗邊，離失足摔落還有點距離。轉過頭，他看見袖扣扣到一半的男友張開了手，冷靜的臉上因為突然的意外而擠上慌張，雙手張開，看起來上一秒似乎在一箭步衝過來的預備動作中。

他思考了兩秒，最後還是沒有把這幾天作的惡夢告訴男友。

「看雨。」他只這麼答。

1.

他夢見自己成為了機器人。

這可不是什麼未來高科技的夢，沒這麼好運，他並沒有體會到太空旅遊的樂趣。在夢裡，他似乎是個再普通不過的男人，早上在家裡寫作，晚上的時候休息，和朝九晚五的上班族沒兩樣。

意外的是，男友也在這場夢裡。男友和現實中一樣，眼角還是有那顆勾人的淚痣。他是好幾年後才體會到這顆痣的魅力，只是看著便覺得心動，很快就會被那雙亮晶晶的眼睛虜獲。

在夢裡，他們似乎都稍微年長了些，約莫在三十代的後半，而現實中他們才三十，他並不能想像他們接近四十還在一起的樣子。夢裡男友眼角的細紋卻依然讓他心動，時不時笑了一下，眼睛瞇起，讓他看也看不膩。

他們坐在某個咖啡廳，面前擺著鹹派、舒芙蕾、一杯紅茶，一杯咖啡，看起來是很情侶的約會行程，但卻沒有人對他們投以異樣的眼光。他們非常幸福的樣子，嘴巴一開一闔，儘管夢裡聲音並沒有發出來，但他就是知道這是一段沒有意義、但非常快樂的對話。

他拿起刀子，似乎想切開分毫未動的鹹派。他猶記得男友喜歡鹹派，只想著讓男友盡興，畢竟自己已經將舒芙蕾食完了。

但不知道怎地，他愣住了，手不受控制地往自己另一隻手的手腕砍下去。他來不及尖叫，手腕那裡發出啪茲的聲音，電流竄過，他驚得低下頭，手被切了下來，手腕切割處裸露著電線，電流已經逃竄到金屬的內壁，怎麼看都不是人類的血肉。

不知怎地，夢裡的他竟然驚慌失色，突然意識到自己並非人類，彷彿瞞天的大謊終於被揭發，慌張地不知所措。方才背景裡悠閒喝茶的人們都站了起來，圍著他，臉色駭人，有驚恐、鄙夷、不屑，除此之外，還有攻擊性，劍拔弩張的氣氛蔓延。神奇的是，他竟也知道眾人反應的原因。

他只記得自己不停揮舞雙手，跳了起來，慌張地說：不是的、不是的，不是這樣的。男友悲傷地看著他，似乎也不能理解他的背叛。

他說：不是這樣的！不是的！我雖然是機器人，但我——

不要再說了！有人打斷他，朝他扔了半滿的咖啡杯，灑得他一臉的咖啡，冷卻後的香氣讓他打了個哆嗦，不是生理上的，而是心理上的。

「不是的，不是的。」他無力地替自己辯解，「我雖然是機器人……但我……但我……」成為眾矢之的的他嚅囁，「但我可以愛……我會愛人。我知道怎麼愛。」

不，你不會！機器人不懂得愛！

機器人不會愛！

男友站了起來，哀傷的眼神盯著他。他在夢裡手足無措，求男友不要走，不停地重複：我知道怎麼愛，我會愛的。我愛你。即使我是機器人，我也懂得擁抱的溫暖、親吻的心動，我通通知道。

有人尖叫：你在說謊！

因為你是機器人啊！

機器人沒有心，沒有感情，你必定不知道怎麼愛。

他哭了出來，眼淚一滴一滴地落下，不敢去碰男友的手，只知道抓著自己的衣襬，像是迷路的孩子，全身顫抖。

夢醒之前男友似乎說了什麼，可惜他驚恐地醒來時並沒有聽清。

「啊！」

啪地睜開眼睛，他看見了家裡的天花板，手緊緊地抓著被褥，胸膛劇烈起伏，喘息。幾乎是同時，旁邊的人收緊了橫過他的腰的手。他為了不讓男友發現自己的失態，連忙難得地將臉埋進男友的胸膛，像是撒嬌的偽裝。太過急促的緣故，他的硬頭殼撞得男友悶哼一聲，聲音低啞，含著夢囈安慰他，就像安慰孩子那樣。男友親吻他早上亂糟糟的鳥窩頭，將下巴抵在他的頭頂上。

「沒事了、沒事了。」男友軟聲說。

那天是週末，他們非常難得地去吃了下午茶，還是男友拉著鬱鬱寡歡的他去的。坐在周圍滿是男女或少女們的咖啡廳，他特地點了鬆餅而非舒芙蕾，但最後送上來的還是舒芙蕾。店員向他道歉並表示送錯了，本店招待——而這令他更加憂鬱了。

男友沒有意外地點了鹹派，期間放軟聲音和他說話，努力想逗他開心。他勉強笑了笑，但逃不過男友的法眼。男友低下頭，似乎不知道該怎麼安慰他，用拇指揉著他的手背。他不忍心，心如刀割，主動拿起桌上的刀子，手指都在發抖。

男友最喜歡吃鹹派了，他小心地用刀。現實中並未像夢裡那樣切開他的手腕，但他的右腕卻痛了一下，好像真的有一把刀劃開他的手腕。

「很好吃。」嚐了一口鹹派的男友說。

他這次小小地牽動嘴角，男友看出來這不是勉強的笑容，連忙又說了些可愛的話，逗得他臉頰緋紅。男友趁著旁邊的人沒注意的時候傾身吻了他，蜻蜓點水之後便迅速地退開，低頭害羞地笑。他忍不住也跟著傻笑，眼眶很熱。

他猶豫了一下，最後還是沒將惡夢的內容告訴男友。

2.

他又作了一個惡夢，但這次遭殃的不是自己，而是男友。

夢裡，他們正好三十歲，生活和現在沒差多少，他還是在家裡工作，只是生活稍微有點不規律，偶爾半夜的時候還挑燈夜戰，男友總是伴他左右。那並不像個虛假的夢境，反而像是將他們過分平靜的日常搬進夢裡，他一時之間還搞不清楚究竟是夢還是真實。

夢裡的他與現實相反，總是對男友說：我愛你。男友也總會回他：我也愛你。「愛」在這個夢裡很重要，他反覆強調，面色認真，一點也不像是平時的自己。

現實的他很少說愛，甚至有點排斥男友說愛他。如果可以，他一定會將字典裡的「愛」拿掉。如果有超能力，他會率先將「愛」這個詞從世界上各種語言之中拿掉。

如果愛不存在就好了。他想。

當他還搞不懂自己是否真的在作夢、又或者只是活在另一個平行時空時，男友忽然捂住胸口，單膝跪在地上。

身體似乎有電流竄過，他衝過去扶住男友，看見男友的犬齒變長。一瞬間，他原本以為的日常被迅速擊碎，在夢裡，他「就是知道」男友是個吸血鬼，而自己則會向他奉獻鮮血。他深愛著男友，自願成為吸血鬼的食物。

他扯下衣領，露出潔白的脖子。

男友撲過來，咬著他的脖子，彷彿失去理智。不符合邏輯便是夢的常識，他感覺體內的血液不夠，四肢末端逐漸失去知覺，渾身冰冷，後來甚至因為缺血而抽搐。

還不夠。他想。

嘴巴張了張，聲音卻發不出來。他只能睜著驚恐的雙眼，看著緩緩從他頸窩抬起頭的男友。男友的嘴角滿是鮮血，面無表情地舔過嘴唇，眼神冰冷。男友又低下頭，這次將唇覆上他的唇上，冰冷的唇被溫熱的血液安撫。

在夢裡，他覺得自己要死了。嘴巴一開一闔，眼淚一直掉。他說：還不夠。他求男友咬他，吸乾他體內的最後一滴血。

男友露出和上個夢境一樣哀傷的表情，摸著他的臉頰，看著他逐漸蒼白的臉。

還不夠、還不夠，遠遠不夠。

他哭喊著，但垂死的他只是不停倒抽氣，直到再也無法呼吸。眼前逐漸模糊，眼球往上吊，男友冰冷的手指還一下一下地摸著他的臉頰，好像在挽留他。

他哭著醒了過來，這次的夢話很清晰，男友嚇得搖醒他。他十分混亂，只是不停呢喃，不夠、不夠，不夠的，一點都不夠。

男友溫柔地問：「什麼不夠？」

他說：「愛。」

「愛？」

他靠近男友，半夢半醒之間，他抓不准距離，撞到了男友的嘴角，親吻也像是啃咬，男友只有驚嚇。手撫著他的背，哄地又問：為什麼愛不夠？

他下一個動作嚇壞了男友——他往下去摸，這次很精準，抓住了男友的性器。

「小A！」男友叫了出來。

他哆嗦地撫弄，技巧非常差，像是初次手淫的少年，只知道上上下下，完全沒有技巧可言。

「小A，停下來。」男友L君說。

他搖頭、哭泣，甚至去摸自己的陰莖，軟趴趴的，和L君早晨半勃的不一樣——雖然L君也因為他突如其來的動作而軟掉了。

因為用藥的關係，他們已經很久沒有性生活了。小A沒辦法勃起，幾乎沒有性慾，就跟飢餓一樣消失在生命裡。L君沒有責怪他，但小A其實知道L君會在半夜的時候去浴室。

性慾是人類社會再普通不過的事了，甚至超越食慾。人們可以不吃，但絕對不能沒有性。不吃有很多理由或者藉口：節食、減肥，吃不下，不想吃。但性慾不行，無法勃起不行，兩年不想做愛不行，因為這太奇怪了。

他啜泣，L君溫柔地拿開他的手，將他抱在懷裡。他的性器自始到終都沒有勃起，半硬都沒有，軟軟的垂在腿間。

L君一直摸著他的背，像是在安撫小孩，輕哼著歌，任由他逃避地將臉埋在自己的胸膛。好不容易等他平靜下來時，L君問：「可以告訴你我作了什麼夢嗎？」

小A搖頭。

L君沉默了一下，還是將他緊緊抱在懷裡。

愛太難了，他不知道怎麼給，連是「給不了」還是「給得不夠」都不清楚。

「沒關係。」L君又親吻他的腦袋，「我知道。」

小A想：知道什麼？難道L君知道他給了多少的愛嗎？如果知道，可以告訴他這是否足夠嗎？

L君慢慢地與他拉開距離，他看見男友的眼睛在發亮，很溫柔、十分溫柔，太溫柔了。小A感覺自己的手被小心翼翼地抓住，L君輕輕地問：「可以幫我嗎？」

他胡亂地點頭，L君很少對他提出要求，所以無論要求什麼他都會說好。他的手被牽著，碰到方才因為驚嚇而軟掉的東西上。L君的臉頰也紅了，他們太久沒進行關於性的互動，光是這樣兩個人便臉紅心跳。

他顫抖著手握住，很怕L君硬不起來。但L君卻忽然說：「看我。」他抬起頭，望進男友的眼。

男友包裹住自己的手，他抖得不像話，被男友帶領著，糊里糊塗地幫男友動著，虎口被麻擦得很熱。

L君硬了，甚至低聲喘息，微微聳動自己的腰。

射出來的時候，小A抖了一下，腦袋無法思考，好像剛剛高潮的是自己。L君顧不得兩人手裡都黏糊糊的，親吻他的嘴，又將唇貼在他的頸上，吐息搔癢著小A。

「我愛你。」L君說，「我只能因為你硬。」他還說，他的性幻想對象只有小A，這很奇怪，但光是這樣他就滿足了，誰來都不行。

「沒事的。」L君說，「就跟吃飯一樣，不用著急。」

舒芙蕾是小A最近第一次主動想吃的東西。

3.

L君放心不下他。

「我跟老闆說一下，這次先不去出差了。」

小A卻說：「這樣我會更難受。」

L君嘆了一口氣，握住他的手溫柔地問：「我聯絡B君好嗎？」

B君是他的弟弟。

小A搖頭，「不要。」他會說「不好」、「可是」，或者沉默，很少說出這麼直接、沒有轉圜餘地的詞彙。L君一直告訴自己不可以壓迫到小A的空間，因為那是小A覺得最安全的結界，誰都不可以破壞，包括L君。

「那，」L君說，「我晚上可以打電話給你嗎？」

小A小聲地問：「不會太麻煩嗎？」

「才不會。」L君輕輕地笑。

「兩分鐘也好，可以嗎？」

小A同意了。他喜歡L君的聲音，偶爾閉上眼睛的時候，耳邊還會出現L君的呢喃。

「如果真的不想說話，接起來再掛掉好嗎？」

「好。」

L君摸了摸他的頭。今天的小A只想要擁抱，於是他們並沒有吻別，只是抱了整整一個小時。

「我走了。」

「路上小心。」

L君臨走前又強調了一次：「我明天早上就回來。」

陰暗的天空似乎帶來了一些影響，小A這個禮拜的工作進度很糟，擠不出一個字。有時候坐在椅子上發呆，有時候蜷縮在床上。本來就是個小專欄，編輯也沒有催他，但罪惡感讓他瓦解，晚餐勉強吞下幾口飯，但很快又會因為反胃吐出來。

L君會拍著他的背，什麼話也不說，完了之後遞給他一杯水。

對不起。他說。

L君很努力，但還是會露出不同意的表情，有點像是在生氣，但也像是傷心。即使如此，L君也會毫不猶豫地抱起他，問他要不要睡一下。

可以嗎？小A問。我可以睡嗎？

L君便會堅定地說：睡一下。讓他躺在床上，兩個人穿著油膩膩的衣服，七八點便熄燈睡覺。他通常會睡到隔天晚上，而醒來時L君都在。

他懷疑L君騙他，但L君卻說：我沒有請假，回到家小A就醒啦。

男友出差的晚上，他又作夢了，潮溼的空氣裡是惡夢的味道。他昏昏沉沉，吃了藥後呼吸便和緩了下來。他撐不住，閉上眼睛便睡著了。

這次，他夢回了十八歲。

夢裡，他和L君是大學同學，不過不同科系，只是剛好在兩系合作的營隊中認識。他不是當年那個畏縮、不快樂的少年，與此相反，他成為了自己一直渴望的樣子——開朗、樂觀，從不憂愁，每天笑嘻嘻。

營隊的時候，中文系的女生很多，但電機系的男生也不少，兩邊比拼之下，到他們這個小隊時，小A竟和L君分在一組。營隊是個專門為想要談戀愛的異性戀設計的，他們必須男女一組，牽手進行夜教，期待女生嚇得花容失色，還要男生驚得住驚嚇，最後運氣好的話，說不定還能湊成幾對情侶。

小A還記得當時的自己很安靜、不愛說話，L君很靦腆而且沒有現在沉穩，兩人都因為突然和男生一組而有點尷尬。隊伍裡的女生想要跟小A交換，和這個長得好看的大男孩一組，但礙於小A非常內向，只是低著頭、連眼睛都不會對上而作罷。

但夢裡的小A不一樣了，他心裡甚至浮現了陌生的動力，生活充滿了不明所以的希望，碰見誰都可以打招呼，揮手，大笑，大家都認識他，女孩子也喜歡和他說話。

夢裡的生活似乎很美好，專屬大學生的營隊讓大家都很期待，畢竟這和聯誼沒兩樣，青春就該浪費在這種事情上。

他和L君分在一組，其他男女都有了伴，唯獨他們出了意外，只好兩個男生一對，還必須牽手走過夜教。

L搔了搔頭，靦腆地對他說：嗨，我叫L。

小A還沒來得及回應，說自己叫做小A、中文系，很高興和他一組時，前面的女生已經鼓起勇氣，希望能和小A交換partner。

夢裡，小A不知道她的名字，但身體不受控制，竟然雀躍地頷首了。

不，不對。他在心裡吶喊，但夢裡的小A卻背叛了他，不聽他的指示，輕易地答應了她。最後女隊輔和生輔組長也下來，勉強讓男女失衡的隊伍恢復平衡。

他們悄悄地說：說不定電機系受歡迎的L君會和她在一起。

他好像縮小了，被壓在名為小A的人的體內，沒有人聽見他說話，他拍打、嘶吼，但誰也沒有注意到。「小A」很開心自己能夠和女孩子交換，與大自己一屆的學姊一組，或許還有機會會成為畢業就會分手的情侶，順利脫離處男之身。

一切都是這麼美好。他沒有生病，也不會憂鬱，只會笑，從不哭泣。不用吃藥，不用看醫生，不需要諮商，太棒了，多美好的人生。

L君和那個女孩子牽起手，看了他一眼，小A以為他注意到了，拚命地吼：我在這裡！我在這裡！但只有一眼，L君便被女孩子呼喚而低下頭，然後因為害羞而笑得很可愛。

小A愣住，但「小A」已經開始說起了胡話，只為了逗學姊開心。

不是這樣的。但，這似乎又是最好的。

他站在原地，周遭開始黯淡，所有人遠去，包括和女孩子說話的L君和「小A」。

回過頭，他站在雨中。並不是傾盆大雨，而是綿綿細雨，空氣很濕潤，棉絮般的雨滴落在他的髮、肩上。他沒有撐傘，只是站在馬路中間。天空灰濛濛的，不是伸手不見五指的黑，當然也不若暴風雨來臨前的混亂，但他卻覺得什麼都看不清楚，誰也不在。

突然，對面迎來一輛車。他站在中間，動彈不得。

他立刻就意識到了，這是他所渴望的結局的。他已經想了很久，不知道什麼時候開始。

車的燈光越來越刺眼，讓他終於閉上了眼睛。

過了好幾秒，小A沒有感覺到疼痛。夢或許沒有這麼真實吧。小A想。再睜開眼睛的時候，他還是站在馬路中間，車子已經不見了，他滿腹疑惑，風吹來，細雨打在臉上。

他看見了腳邊的血，從不遠處蔓延，坑坑窪窪的柏油路積了些雨水，竟讓鮮豔的紅淡了不少。

鮮血流到他腳邊時，竟只剩下淡淡的粉紅色。

小A看見L君躺在地上，睜著瞳孔放大的眼睛。那雙眼睛是沒有絲毫雜質般的純粹，微張的嘴角溢出鮮血，手腳以奇怪的角度彎曲。

他放聲尖叫。很奇怪的是，他感覺到胸腔的震動，但是耳朵卻聽不見。他喊著：不要。不要。不要。不要。不要！不要！不要！不。不。不！不！為什麼。為什麼。為什麼！

然後他蹲了下來，扯著頭髮。天空破了一個洞，崩塌，雨卻還是下得這麼悄然無息，似乎決定讓灰色的世界在寂靜中死去。

夢裡的L君似乎在微笑，靜靜地看著他。

小A在自己的尖叫中醒來。

為什麼是我！

他用盡了所有的力氣吼道。

「為什麼是我！」

為什麼是我碰到這種事。為什麼是我。好可怕。好痛苦。好無助。好寂寞。我不知道。我不知道。我不知道！我不知道！我不知道！為什麼是我。為什麼是我！

他吼得聲音都啞了，虛弱的身子受不住，喊了幾聲便抖得無法呼吸。他看見自己伸長了手，不知道手的另一端是誰、不知道為什麼自己伸出了手，睜開眼睛只看見天花板。

他過了很久才讓呼吸勉強維持在一進一出，腦袋的齒輪咖咖作響，一直催促他轉動。

小A後知後覺地發現，自己並沒有哭。

——但剛這麼想，眼淚便在瞬間流了下來。

他並不是嚎啕大哭，只是一滴一滴，慢慢地流下，從眼角滑到耳朵。

黑暗中他無聲地落淚，但連流淚的原因都非常模糊。悲傷？自憐？思念？因為L君？因為自己？腦袋一片混亂。他恨的，或許一直是自己。遇到這種事的自己。害L君無法「前進」的自己。縮在自我世界的自己。

鼻水從鼻腔流到喉嚨，嗆得他咳了兩聲，耳邊傳來「啵」的聲音，聽覺清明了些，可以隱隱聽見風聲。

雨還在下嗎？他想。為什麼不來場暴風雨，或者龍捲風，把一切破壞殆盡，讓一切得到結束。

L君躺在地上。看著他。嘴角滑下鮮血。對他微笑。

他捂住臉，又想到在夢裡開朗大笑的自己。學姊人很好，也會被他的笑話逗樂，如果重來一次，又或者，在某個科幻小說的平行世界裡，他是不是一個個性與自己截然不同的「正常人」呢？

那個世界有L君嗎？那個人真的是自己嗎？小A無法思考太多，腦袋的問題也支離破碎。

房間外傳來聲響，是金屬碰撞的聲音，聽得出來那人的動作非常小心。小A用混沌的腦袋想：小偷？或許是強盜？如果強盜發現他醒著會殺了他嗎？

他應該起身，躲到某個地方，或者找點什麼防身。或者出去看一看。但是即使他想，身體卻很重，重得他幾乎動彈不得。連日惡夢讓他非常虛弱，身體彷彿不是自己的，只有眼淚是自由的。

他想要起身翻下床，但試了許久，久到外頭如果是小偷大概已經把電視搬完了，他才從床上坐起。

才剛坐起，房間的門已經被無聲地打開了。

他看著門口，坐起來時已經耗盡了他所有的力氣，逃走是不可能的。

門口小心翼翼地探出一顆腦袋，竟然是L君。

你不是……小A的聲音卡在喉嚨。

「對不起，吵到你了？」L君剛解開領帶，風塵僕僕的疲軟還在臉上。「趕了末班車回來，抱歉。」

為什麼要道歉呢？

L君慢慢地往床鋪走，每個動作都非常小心，他並不想嚇到小A。但當他走近時，卻反被小A臉上不止的淚水嚇到了。他沒有發問，只是迅速地張開手臂，和往常一樣抱住他，一下又一下地揉他的背，大手扣在他的後腦杓上。

「沒事了。」L君說，「沒事。只是惡夢——你作惡夢了嗎？」

小A點頭，但又搖頭。「我作夢了。」他用嘶啞的聲音說。

「作了什麼夢？」L君問。

小A搖頭，不願意說。

L君哄他，但也只是再問一次「真的不能說嗎」。

「不想說。」小A道。

L君讓他躺下，把西裝外套一脫也躺在他身邊，絲毫考慮襯衫皺了該怎麼辦。他只記得小A很依賴他的心跳聲，噗通噗通，他現在只能記得這個。

小A意識到，自己大概沒有接到L君晚上的電話。這次他不想要道歉，只是抓著L君的襯衫，努力地看著男友的眼睛、鼻子，和嘴巴，甚至用手去捏L君的臉。

L君任君揉捏，是圓是扁都遵照小A的意思。

「重要的人死了。」小A忽然說。

L君頓了一下才意會過來，小A方才說的是惡夢的內容。L君輕吟，揉了揉他的腦袋，動作看似鎮定地將他擁入懷中，手卻在發抖。

「是假的。」L君說，「都是假的。」

小A閉上眼睛，L君聲音裡的顫抖太明顯了。「死」，這是L君唯一忌諱的字。可以是「離開」、「消失」，或者「道別」，但不能是「死」。小A知道L君並不真的是個豁達的人。他只是很了解自己，並盡自己所能地承受。

眼淚原本已經停了，但此時又開始湧出。這次，小A聽見L君嗚嗚的哭聲，很壓抑，很小聲，在他的頭頂上。他想要抬起頭，但L君卻緊緊地抱住他，難得地「忤逆」了小A。

「對不起。」L君胡亂地抹著臉，「對不起，小A。我不是故意要哭的，我只是……我只是……」他哽咽，「我說過了，如果這是你的選擇——只要是你的選擇，我都會接受。我只是……突然很……」他說不出來。

很慌張。很害怕。怕你就這麼消失了。

世界真的很大，但也很小。一個人的消失可以輕如鴻毛，也可讓另一個人的世界瞬間崩塌。

小A輕輕地說：「你怎麼可以道歉。」他慢慢地撫著L君的背，這是很笨拙的模仿。「你說過的，不要道歉。」怎麼可以雙重標準。

L君破涕而笑，臂膀的力道更大，好像想就此把小A揉進身體一樣。

「對喔，我說過。」

小A將小腿纏上L君的小腿，不知道誰的體溫更低，捂著捂著，反而都變得熱了。

「我沒接到你的電話。」

L君很快地說：「沒關係。」想了想又補充，「但如果可以，盡量——還是希望你可以接到——接起來再掛斷也沒關係。回播再掛斷也好。」

小A好像又看見了血泊裡的L君。「L君」正緩緩地往柏油路陷下，一隻眼睛還盯著他，微微瞇起，大概真的在笑。

「是你真的太好了。」小A小聲地說，「L君，是你真的太好了。」

他與他潮溼的惡夢隨著雨滴，慢慢地降落在坑坑窪窪的路面上。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 應該算是《大千世界》的後續


End file.
